Nice to Meet You
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel recherche un initié qui lui succéderait en cas de malheur... Et Métatron pourrait peut-être lui présenter la personne adéquate.


**Nice to Meet You**

« Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas ce qui te prends de vouloir un initié, tout à coup » commenta Métatron.

Michel le dévisagea de ses yeux verts.

« Je te l'ai pourtant expliqué » rappela-t-il avec un brin d'agacement. « Si jamais il devait m'arriver malheur… »

« A mon avis, tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien » soupira son interlocuteur. « Mais bon, puisque tu insistes… C'est toi le Prince des Archanges, fais comme tu l'entends. »

Michel plissa le nez.

Décidément, il ne parvenait pas à sentir Métatron ; il en ignorait la raison exacte, il trouvait juste que le Scribe avait parfois un regard étrange… Comme l'aurait formulé très élégamment Gabriel, il « lui collait les glandes ».

« Alors ! » lança Métatron en commençant à farfouiller dans ses papiers. « Qui ai-je de prometteur dans ma classe ? Voyons voir… Virgile, peut-être ? »

L'Aîné des Anges fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un bon élément… Mais il ne réfléchit pas assez. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est suivre les ordres. Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'attends de mon initié qu'il ait _quelque chose_ entre les deux oreilles. »

« Je vois » grinça Métatron. « Qui d'autre… La petite Gail, alors ? »

« Non » soupira Michel. « Elle est trop… Je comptais demander à son gardien de la faire intégrer chez les Cupidons. Ça lui conviendra parfaitement, elle a l'optimisme et l'énergie qu'ils demandent. »

« Zacharie ? »

Michel sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

« Non » lâcha-t-il sans se justifier davantage.

Métatron lui lança un regard aigu.

« Pourtant, il est d'une loyauté absolue… Sans oublier qu'il est doté d'une bonne dose de finasserie… »

« Fais-moi confiance, _non_ » trancha Michel.

Le Scribe roula des yeux, visiblement exaspéré.

« Comme tu voudras ! Et Ion, lui, tu en dis quoi ? »

Michel prit l'air vaguement pensif.

« Il _pourrait _faire l'affaire, mais ce serait faute de mieux. Il est un peu trop… _idéaliste_, pour la place. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est quelqu'un avec la tête solide, et qui soit prêt à mettre ses scrupules de côté si besoin est. »

Métatron renifla dédaigneusement.

« En d'autres termes, tu exiges quelqu'un capable de faire de la _politique _? » lâcha-t-il en prononçant le mot comme un juron particulièrement obscène.

« Exactement » déclara froidement l'Archange.

« Dans ce cas… J'ai peut-être quelqu'un à te proposer. La perle de mes étudiants, rien de moins ! Si _elle _ne te convient pas, c'est que tes critères ne correspondent à aucun de nos frères et sœurs. » jeta théâtralement le Scribe.

« Envoie-la-moi dès que possible » répliqua Michel avant de sortir de la pièce encombrée de manuscrits.

**(****)**

L'Aîné des Anges tentait de ranger son bureau – tache perdue d'avance – lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

L'Archange se redressa comme si on venait de lui lancer une décharge électrique et promena un regard gêné sur le bazar étalé sur la surface du meuble. Mais comment faisait Raphaël pour garder son infirmerie aussi propre ?

Enfin, trop tard pour tenter d'arranger ce massacre. Il se mit debout, le dos bien droit, et lança de son ton le plus régalien :

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit.

Michel devait bien l'admettre, la jeune fille debout sur le seuil paraissait tout à fait correcte. Un observateur humain lui aurait donné aux alentours de seize ans, mais son expression sérieuse lui conférait deux ou trois années supplémentaires.

Elle portait une longue tunique couleur d'ardoise, assortie à ses ailes grises de tourterelle rehaussées de noir. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés en une natte reposant sur son épaule droite, et elle dirigeait sur son interlocuteur deux yeux calmes couleur de lapis-lazuli.

Michel crut y déceler un soupçon de nervosité mais après tout, qui n'aurait pas éprouvé la même sensation en se tenant face au Prince des Archanges.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Nous devons parler » annonça-t-il. « Mais avant… Quel est ton nom ? »

Il distingua une légère chair de poule sur les avant-bras nus de son interlocutrice.

« Naomi » répondit-elle – d'une voix claire, sans le moindre indice de crainte. « Ce m'est un honneur d'avoir été convoquée par notre Aîné à tous et à toutes. »

Une formule très respectueuse, et un visage parfaitement indéchiffrable. Métatron ne s'était pas trompée en la lui désignant ; elle serait parfaite.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler ? » interrogea-t-il.

De manière presque imperceptible, les longs cils noirs de la jeune fille tremblèrent. Michel devina aisément sa réponse.

« Métatron m'a simplement dit de venir. J'ai obéi. »

L'archange laissa un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

« Vois-tu, Naomi, j'ai de nombreux devoirs, parmi lesquels veiller sur le Paradis. Mais supposons que je finisse par succomber face aux Léviathans ? »

« Le Paradis deviendrait la proie du chaos » déclara la jeune fille. « En l'absence d'un leader, et sans successeur désigné pour reprendre le pouvoir, des factions opposées se formeraient pour s'emparer du contrôle de notre famille. »

Lucide et sans illusions. Oui, elle était parfaite.

« C'est bien pour cela que j'ai décidé de former un initié » annonça posément Michel en dévisageant sa jeune sœur. « Quelqu'un qui puisse veiller sur nos frères et sœurs à ma place si je venais à être neutralisé. »

Les yeux de saphir de Naomi s'écarquillèrent brusquement ; apparemment, elle venait de comprendre la raison de sa présence dans le bureau du Prince des Archanges.

« Michel » souffla-t-elle, le choc audible dans sa voix, « je suis indigne d'une telle fonction. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'indignité » rétorqua l'Archange. « Il s'agit simplement de trouver la personne la mieux qualifiée pour occuper ce poste. Et il se trouve que tu es précisément cette personne. »

Naomi se mordilla la lèvre.

« Mais… Je suis incapable d'assumer cette charge. »

Michel la considéra attentivement.

« Aimes-tu tes frères et tes sœurs ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Es-tu prête à faire passer leur vie avant la tienne ? »

Elle fixa ses prunelles sur lui, l'air irrité qu'il osât mettre en doute sa loyauté envers leur famille.

« Oui » dit-elle.

« Ne ferais-tu pas tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir afin de les protéger ? Serais-tu prête à commettre les pires des actes pour t'assurer de la stabilité de notre foyer ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle.

Et Michel savait qu'elle était parfaitement sincère. Il voyait dans ses yeux l'éclat d'une flamme froide, avec le tranchant de l'acier et la dureté du diamant. Elle défendrait sa famille avec fermeté, avec cruauté s'il le fallait.

Car elle aimait ses frères et ses sœurs avec la force d'un fleuve, l'impétuosité d'une tempête et la violence d'un incendie.

Il lui sourit.

« En ce cas, tu es digne de devenir mon initiée. »

Elle le dévisagea avec incertitude.

« En es-tu sûr ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Absolument. »

Elle sourit à son tour – d'un adorable sourire, rien que le sourire d'une jeune fille de seize ans – et dit :

« Alors, j'accepte ce poste. »


End file.
